Harry Potter and his Lost Family
by Xena Crowder
Summary: Usagi Summers isn't your average wand wielding witch. Her powers resides not only in the wand, but outside of it. She was also adopted and doesn't remember. Usagi's also supposed to have already been to Hogwarts with her being sixteen, but because of ce
1. Usagi's Life's Destroyed

:-v Hi! I know it's been a while since I told you I would try to get this up, but it's gonna take a few moments longer. :-D  
  
First thing's first. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in the book. The only thing I take credit for is my own characters and the story line.  
  
I have but two things to ask of you... ;-) Pleeeease review and be kind, but mean. ;-, Anything you tell me will help me out quite a bit. Thanx! :-)  
  
BTW, This story takes place 10yrs after Voldemort killed Harry's parents. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Harry Potter and his Lost Family :-)  
  
SUMMARY Usagi Summers is not your average witch. Her powers reside not only in the wand itself, but beyond it. She's also Harry's cousin, and was adopted. Of course she didn't know about the adoption, she didn't' remember. She's also 16, and supposed to have already been to Hogwarts. There were special exceptions because of the situation. She had seen and heard it happen. Her family is attacked and she some how survives and doesn't understand how, so she searches for answers with Harry, Hermione, and Ron right by her side. Now that she's an orphan, what will happen at the end of the year? Where will she go? How did she survive what only one other person was able to at the tender age of 1? Or was he the only one that survived the Killer Curse? Read on and see for yourself.  
  
Ch. 1: Usagi's Life is Destroyed  
  
It was a deep, starry dark night and Usagi Summers was in bed sleeping. Suddenly she woke up to a crash. She got up and rushed downstairs. Usagi's sixteen and just now finally getting ready to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her first year. Usagi stopped at the entryway of the living room.  
  
Voldemort was standing there with his wand pointing directly at Rachel, who was on her knees...., shaking and pretty well beaten. Usagi stepped in the doorway.  
  
"Usagi......run......he's too powerful...., even for you."  
  
"I'm not...leaving..."she was saying as she made a lightning ball in her hand, "Get....away....from my mother...." Usagi said through gritted teeth. Voldemort just stared at here laughing shrilly; his wand still pointing to Rachel's head.  
  
"Ahhh. There you are...I've been looking for you....just let me finish up here."  
  
"I don't think so." Usagi was saying as she drew her arm back and thrusted it forward, "Get away....from my mother." The lightning ball hit him in the stomach on the sides, and threw him up against the wall, knocking his wand out of his hand. Usagi ran over to her mother and kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Are you ok, mom?"  
  
"Yes....I told you to get outta here. Save yourself."  
  
"No...I'm not leaving....I'm gonna stay here and fight to survive. I won't live in fear." There was a shrill of laughter coming from the far wall. They turned to see Voldemort standing up clutching his side, visible electricity still jumping around there. He picked and held up his wand and.....the door bursts open and Kevin walks into the living room.  
  
"Honey, I'm ...." Kevin starts and stops right when he gets to the entryway. He sees Voldemort standing there, wand pointing to his wife. He reached shakily for his wand and Voldemort threw a fire ball at him.  
  
"Run, Kevin...ruaaahhhn!" Rachel screamed.  
  
"Be quiet!" Voldemort was saying as he turned back to Rachel. He watched her, Usagi about 4, may by 4 ½ feet away from her.  
  
"Run...please...." she mouthed, "take Usagi."  
  
"Avada Kadavra!"  
  
"Noooo!" Usagi yelled throwing a lightning ball and fireball at Voldemort. But it was too late. Her mother was surrounded by a deep green bright light. By the time the light disappeared, Rachel was sprawled out on the floor....arms reaching out ward. Voldemort stood there...laughing like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"Moaaahhhm! You...you...you son of a MUDBLOOD!!" he stopped laughing quicker than you can say Quidditch.  
  
"H...How....dare you! HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Voldemort roared. Usagi just stood their with a mocking look on her face.  
  
"What!?!?!? Didn't think anyone knew about your muggle-born father!" Voldemort just stood their shaking. Kevin came up beside Usagi with his wand in his hand...Voldemort didn't notice.  
  
"Usagi, get out of her. Call for Dumbledore, Filch, or Snape...anyone from Hogwarts. I'll delay him."  
  
"Father, I'm not leaving you here alone with him. You need some help, and I'm not your average witch, remember?"  
  
"I don't care if you are or not, you're still my daughter." Voldemort must have came out of his enraged state of frozen hunter, because right away, a spell was thrown at Usagi...the Pain curse, Crucio.  
  
Luckily for her, Kevin saw it coming and they both jumped out of the way. Voldemort started to advance on Kevin and looked at Usagi.  
  
"The best way I could ever torture a person like you is to force her to watch her family die and have her try to save them...HAHAHA, AAAHAHAHAH!" He pointed his wand at Kevin. Thinking quick of a way to delay him so they could come up with something, she asked.  
  
"How are you back, anyway? I thought that you were gone for good." He lowered his wand a little.  
  
"I see no point in net telling you since you're going to die anyway. My hidden in sight family of faithful followers." He laughed again hideously as he raised his wand at Kevin.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" She screamed as she threw a dozen more fire and lightning balls at Voldemort. Practically anything else Usagi knows would level the house. Voldemort just stood there laughing that hideous laugh of his.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" he said aiming his wand at Kevin. Usagi tackled his legs just in time knocking him outta the way of the spell.  
  
But while Kevin was on the ground, while they were on the ground....Voldemort cast it again. This time the spell went directly at him...there was another deep green bright light surrounding Kevin...,then he was gone...they were both dead. They were dead and Usagi saw it happen, and worse of all....she couldn't stop it. Usagi dropped to her knees speechless. She just looked up and waited to die..........,to join them. He laughed again.  
  
"Any last words?"  
  
"Yes...I vow I will never be like you....you will know the meaning of pain. I will find you!" Usagi shakily replied.  
  
"My dear, you won't live long enough to even take another drink of water. Avada Kadavra! No! Not again! Curse you! Curse you and Harry both!"  
  
The light filled the house throwing Usagi against the wall knocking her out. Voldemort disappeared. There were two screams that were heard this night. One from Usagi..., and the other one from Raven-Rie. The screams pierced the night sky at the same time.  
  
At Usagi's house, Dumbledore appeared in the fire place in a green smokeless fire by what is called Floo powder.  
  
"Oh, no...I'm too late. I'd best get to Hogwarts and contact Professor Summers." He said as he took Usagi into his arms.  
  
"Wait a minute...what's this on her forehead?" he looked closer and noticed a lightning stream in the shape of a horse that slanted to the right.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi." He said in mournful tones as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fist full of Floo powder as he walked over to the fireplace.  
  
He took her into the fireplace and holding her, said:  
'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' so loud that it boomed. He dropped the Floo powder and they disappeared in a green smokeless fire. 


	2. A Memory? Dream? or is it Both?

ESR: Well, everyone...another chapter in the works finally, lol. I hope you enjoy. (See my profile or the first chapter for my disclaimer.)

Chpt. 2: A Memory? Dream? or is it Both?

Usagi woke up in a cold sweat. This was the first time she saw the last part of the seeming to be a dream. Absently she reached up and touched the lightning horse scar on her forehead with tears streaming down her face. It felt like a fire...

"I miss you, mom and dad." she said almost at a whisper. A few seconds later, her aunt came in the room.

" Usagi...are you alright? I heard a scream."

"I had the same dream again...about that night my parents died." Usagi looked up at her aunt. "Aunt Raven-Rie...I wanna go to Hogwarts.

"Hunny, Hogwarts don't start for another month. At least wait until you get your course books."

"I already got them. I wrote to Professor Dumbledore and asked for them. I sent him the money to get them out of what mom and dad left for me." Usagi said as she brought her blankets up around her more to keep out the cold from the air around her from her fiery sweat. Raven-Rie felt Usagi's forehead.

"Hunny, you're burning up. Here...have some water and some soup. That might help you." she said as she waived her wand.

"Can I just have some butter beer?"

"Sure, hun." she waved her wand again and a few bottles of butter beer appeared floating in mid air with soup right beside it.

"Thanks, Aunt Raven-Rie." Usagi said as she reached for a butter beer, popped the top, and drank about a third of it down. The warmth seemed to warm her through and through. Usagi smiled.

"What was the last part of your dream, Usagi?" Usagi looked up at her stunned.

"How did you know there was something more this time, Aunt Raven-Rie?"

"You haven't been practicing your Occlumancy."

"I saw Professor Dumbledore pick me up and take me to Hogwarts to you...I heard his voice." Usagi looked up to see her Aunt's eyes closed as if she was trying to push away the memory. "Was I in the Hospital Wing?" Sighing as she replied, her Aunt told her she was and explained that it was probably her memories coming back to her with her current age instead of her age then.

"Is that even possible?"

"I'm afraid so." Usagi was quiet. "How about going back to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow." Raven-Rei stood up, kissed her forhead, and stepped out of her bedroom.

6am

Usagi walked downstairs and saw the table full of food. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, breakfast pie, everything imaginable.

"Wow...you really went all out this morning, didn't ya Aunt Raven-Rie?"

"I needed to. We will have a guest this morning in about a half an hour. I knew you were up, so I called Professor Dumbledore." Usagi just looked at her.

"I wanted you to be able to get your answers." Suddenly there was a loud pop in the corner.

"Sorry for the interruption, Raven...Usagi...I tend to run a little late sometimes and I wanted to make sure I was early." He turned to Usagi. "I understand you have a few questions for me young lady." Usagi was a little taken back, but she responded accordingly.

"Yes. First thing I want to ask is this. Why did Voldemort go after me and my parents?" There was a crash of breaking plates and a gasp at Voldemort's name.

Dumbledore waved his wand.

"Here you are, Raven. Usagi, he found out that you were over at Harry's house when he attacked his family. How, I'm not certain of yet. I'll find out and when I do, you'll know. But I must ask you...what are these dreams your Aunt keeps telling me about?" Usagi turned towards Raven-Rie only to see her making more food like the muggles instead of using her wand. She wasn't upset...just surprised.

"I keep seeing me fighting him...I don't see Cousin Harry anywhere...I keep seeing me trying to save my parents. Then waiting to join them...but I didn't. I just got a lot of pain. I seen you last night." Usagi looked up at Professor Dumbledore with tears in her eyes. "I heard you say sorry and then you boomed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My ears still rang when I woke up. It took me a while to be able to recognize my Aunt. I almost threw a fire ball at her."

Raven-Rie laughed. "I'm glad you didn't, sweetie."

"Those are your memories. I was trying to get to you a little sooner than I did your cousin, but there too I was too late. I'm sorry for that."

"It's not your fault, Professor. But thanks. That means more than I thought an apology could. My next question is whether or not Harry knows I'm his cousin."

"I'm afraid not. Truthfully I wasn't aware of it myself until I started cleaning up you're parent's house and found the photos. I don't understand why they didn't step up when I was looking for his surviving family." at this, Raven-Rie spoke up.

"They wanted to make sure that he stayed safe. They knew that he'd find out Usagi was there that night sooner or later, so they made preparations. They wanted to make sure they'd both survive...or at least one of them. They thought separation was the best thing for them. When they heard that you were looking for Harry's survivors and I was gonna step up to take him, they begged me not too. They wanted him to grow up away from all the fame and glory...like you did...so that it didn't get to his head. Rachel was Jame's sister...my brother and I were Lily's cousins. Because of Petunia and her parents being the only muggles in our family, she never talked about us or anyone else for that matter. And even though Lily was an outcast in her sister's eyes, she told me she wanted her sister to take care of her child or children if something ever happened to her if one of us couldn't. My sister in law didn't give me a choice, so I stayed quiet."

"I understand now, thank-you." Professor Dumbledore started as he pulled out a bag full of lemon drops, a muggle candy he's quite fond of. "would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank-you, Professor." They both said at the same time.

" My next question is this, Professor...why does my magick work without a wand the way it does?"

"That my dear, I can't answer right now because I'm not sure of that myself. I have a few theories...but that's all they are right now. I'd rather not say anything at this present time until I know for sure. I don't want to give you the wrong information."

"I don't like that, but alright. My last question is this. Can I go to Hogwarts early?"

"I'm afraid not, but with your Aunt's permission I can get you a hotel room in Diagon Alley for the next three weeks. Then you can look around more and relax."

"Can I Aunt Raven-Rie? Please?!"

"I suppose so. But I'm telling you now...watch your magick. You're allowed to use a certain amount, but you're still under aged until..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've got exactly four months, three weeks, and two days until I'm 17, and I have to be on my best behavior because they can't bind my magick or take my wand to prevent me from using it because my powers reside outside of the wand. I know. I'll behave. I promise. I'll be right down, Professor. Thanks."

"You're welcome. This will help you."

Diagon Alley

"Alright. Here you go. I'll see you later. You're Aunt will be here after a while to make sure you get settled in the rest of the way and she'll take you to the book store to get a few of the books I suggested to help you with some of your answers and to help you on your Occlumency you're supposed to be practicing. I'll talk to you later." POP.

"Finally. I have some breathing room. My Aunt keeps smothering me. I gotta figure this out. I have just a little bit more in my account than I thought I did, so I wanna do something nice for someone...maybe it'll help me feel better about myself. Thank god I'm not known like Harry is." Usagi said to herself as she walked to Gringotts. It was a while since she was here by herself before, so she looked around hardly noticing where she was or even who was in front of her. She was dazed with amazement at finally being back here without having to rush so she took her time...and didn't look where she was going. Usagi ran smack dab into Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing? Can't you watch where you're going? You stupid Mudblood!"

Usagi's temper rose faster than a tidal wave. "Excuse me!!!!! I'm NOT muggle born, thank-you very much, and FURTHER more, I don't appreciate your tone of voice with me! Either you turn around and keep walking and leave me alone and out of your disrespectful wording willingly, Or...I'LL help you to do it!" Usagi was so angry with Draco Malfoy that she didn't realize that she was surrounded in electricity...so she didn't understand the look of fear in his eyes, let alone Crabbe and Goyal's. They all took off at a dead run for Knockturn Alley.

"That was impressive." a male voice full of laughter said.

"And the look on their faces was priceless." a female voice said laughing just as hard.

"I don't think Harry could of done any better...sorry Harry." a male said laughing.

"It's alright, I agree. I don't have the power she does." the first voice said. Usagi turned around and saw her cousin, another boy, and a girl and was taken back.

"Hi...I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was in your way."

"Oh, no, you're fine. we were just over there." Harry started." We saw lightning and was trying to figure out where it was coming from. Then we saw you."

"Oh..."

"That was an impressive show of courage and power you just showed. I'm sure you'll be in our house." the girl said.

"Gryfindore...right?" The girl looked surprised.

"Y...yes. " she replied.

"Then you must be the famous trio Harry, Hermoine, and Ron...right?" At this, they all looked shocked.

"Yes. How'd you know?" Usagi had to think fast and she calmed her lightning down with a blink of an eye.

"Well...I read a lot. You've been in some books and the papers a lot."

"Oh." Hermoine said as she grabbed Ron's hand.

"Well...I"m on the way to Gringotts to get some money out of my vault. You're welcome to join me if you want to." This time Harry spoke up.

"Sounds good." They all followed her to Gringotts. They talked the entire way there,and found out a lot about each other, though Usagi kept her relation to Harry out of their conversation, because she looked a lot like his mother Lily, he couldn't stop looking at her. Even though this irritated her, Usagi didn't say a word.

"Harry, Ron, Hermoine...how are you, dears? Did you eat?"

"Yes, mum. Mum, we have a friend with us..."

"Oh, hello there, dear. I'm Molly Weasley. Ron's mother."

"I'm Usagi Summers. It's nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm sorry to be in the middle of this...."

"No, don't you worry about it, sweetheart. It's alright. Let's all walk together and then after we'll get some ice cream." They walked to the Weasley vault first. There was only a few galeons. They walked to Hermoine's. There was about a third of a vault full. They walked to Harry's. As usual, Harry felt bad when he got to his vault because if it being so full. Then they went to Usagie's vault. It was just as full as Harry's if not a little more. Usagi got a little more than what she needed and hurried up and closed the vault door...embarrassed for the first time that she had so much.


End file.
